Radio microphones have traditionally been attached to their mounting device in an automobile using a clip assembly. The clip assembly utilizes a tongue and groove attachment. As such, when the radio user wants to remove or replace a radio microphone from the traditional ‘hang-up clip’ mount, they might find it difficult to locate the precise positioning required to attach the radio microphone to its mounting device. This normally requires them to either waste time trying to remove or replace the microphone or causing them to concentrate on removing or replacing the microphone rather than concentrating on their driving.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for safely and efficiently removing or returning a radio microphone from its mounting device.